


Sunflower

by Sylveondream



Series: Next-Generation linked universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: All the Boys are dads now, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Legend is no good at comforting others, OC centered fic, OCs - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE, Short Tempers, Slice of Life, Warriors centered fic, Warriors is a dad, Warriors is trying is best at domestic life, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Warriors is a single dad to his two sons and is trying his hardest to provide for all three of them and be something he never thought he was going to be. A father.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Next-Generation linked universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @TheHeroOfHeroes for helping out with this fic, Welp without furthermore let's get this show on the road!.

A cool morning breeze ruffled the blond man’s hair as he rested on a pillowed wooden chair that sat just under the shade of an apple tree next to his ivy-covered cottage. The Hero of Warriors closed his eyes and yawned, feeling content with just enjoying the breeze and the shade of the white fluffy clouds that lazily wafted overhead. It was such a rarity for someone like him, royal knight, and captain of the Hyrulean Army, to have a day off from his duties so when the opportunity arose, he cherished every second of the time he spent at home just outside Hyrule Castle Town, with his sons. 

It was not from laziness or lack of initiative, as Warriors loved his Goddess-given job defending the Kingdom of Hyrule, but the role of a hero was a lonely and stressful fate and could take a toll on a man’s mind, body, and spirit. Warriors made it a habit to take every chance at rest he could get. The hero smiled, opening his eyes from the nap he had woken from as he noticed his two young sons playing together in the fenced-in yard.

Gallant, his thirteen-year-old, appeared to be in the middle of a game of tag with his younger sibling, Ansel. It was obvious that Gallant was his father’s son, as he shared Warriors’ bright blonde locks, but the boy inherited the green eyes of his ginger-headed mother whom Gallant had never met. The young man was very protective of his little brother and loved his father immensely. While their father worked long days and sometimes nights, Gallant made sure their home was kept tidy, that meals were cooked for the three of them, and that Ansel was bathed and tucked in at night. Warriors appreciated the domesticities that Gallant took charge of at an early age.

Ansel, his seven-year-old, looks nothing like Warriors or Gallant. Ansel was an orphaned toddler that Warriors found during a battle to liberate a village plagued by monster attacks. Warriors saw the boy spackled in the mud with nothing but a silk diaper and a raggedy shirt for clothing, crying and scared as the toddler stood next to a burned outbuilding. Feeling heartbroken that he could not save the boy’s parents, Warriors adopted the young boy as his own and gave him a name. The hero loved his younger one regardless if he was not his own flesh and blood.

Gallant lunged for his little brother, who squealed in delight as he swiftly moved and ran to the tree behind next to his daddy.

Warriors smiled and ruffled the boy's hair making the boy squeal in protest as his hair began to be a mess of knotts. That moment of distraction was enough for Gallant to sneak up on his little brother and when he was an arm's length away, he rushed over and picked up the brunette from the ground. Causing Ansel to scream in delight which then turned to a laugh as his brother dropped him over his shoulders and began twirling them in place. 

They spun until Gallant got dizzy and began to fall right onto his father, Warriors, who had seen what was going to happen and quickly had gotten off his chair to quickly catch his sons but was caught by the weight and as such ended up being piled on. They stayed like that for a second until Ansel started laughing, followed by Gallant, then Warriors until it was just the three of them laughing on top of each other. In the midst of their laughter Warriors had spotted something that shattered the peaceful tranquillity of the small world he had worked so hard to build and protect.

* * *

  
  


As soon as possible, Warriors had called his brothers over for an emergency meeting. At first, the boys were confused as to why the captain looked so freaked out when usually he was calm and collected. Immediately Wind and Wild began listing things that could have brought them here. No sooner than the two had begun the others had also begun to contribute to their ideas. From an army of Lynels, to a Bokoklin camp raid, to Ganondorf coming back. Though the last one was a stretch it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. 

Finally, it was Time who had calmed everyone down, he'd been busy by putting most of their children in Ansel's room as well as watching the captain who came down the stairs with him. As soon as Warriors was near, everyone began bombarding the captain with questions. To which Time took charge in shooting down every suggestion."

"Are Lynels attacking a city?!"

"No Wind."

" Do we need bomb arrows? I got a few to take down some Bokolins."

" Wild the last time you handled bomb arrows you were nearly killed."

" I did not-!" 

Warriors were the one to stop the endless questions with one word. "This isn't an attack Wild." Warriors took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Combing his hand through his hair as he took a seat in one of the chairs of the living room. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin when Time placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and kicked himself for being so jumpy. _Hyila was he that high strung?_ Warriors thought, yet with Time's reassurance, he can feel his nerves calm down just a bit. 

"This is about Ansel. "

Almost immediately the room erupted into chaos and was quickly calmed down again thanks to Time and Twilight's efforts, which allowed Warriors to continue.

"He has the Triforce of Courage."

* * *

While the Adults were discussing what to do, their kids were all in Ansel’s room talking amongst themselves and trying to figure out what’s going to happen to him.

Navi, Time and Malon’s only child and the oldest amongst the children. Tried to take charge of the situation by trying her best to calm down the others as well as Gallant who seems to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The 18-year-old pushed back a lock of auburn hair that fell to her face, in times like this she definitely takes after Time. “Alright guys, we need to calm down, overreacting, and panicking isn’t helping Gallant at all.

“Navi’s right guys, we need to calm down and chill.” The girl, Midna, agreed, placing a hand on her hip and trying to look as calm as possible for the other’s sake. The young teen looked almost like her father but her midnight hair and brown eyes were inherited by her mother. Still, she inherited Twilight’s face markings and his one special form that no one else can achieve, she can turn into a wolf at will. Being the second oldest made her in charge of the younger children when it's clear that it's too much for Navi to handle on her own. Now was a good time to step in and take control of the situation. First, that would mean calming down Ichiro before he unintentionally sends the whole room into a panic. 

“But he has the Triforce of courage, Midna! You saw the mark on his hand, hell our fathers have that same mark!” Ichiro shouted he looked nothing like his father Hyrule, with Black hair and golden eyes one can instantly see that Ichiro was adopted much like how Ansel was. 

“Come on Ichiro, it's not the end of the world just because Ansel has The mark on his hand.” Mipha, Wild’s daughter is half Zora half Hyilan and takes after both of her fathers in many ways. Her tall stature she got from her father, Prince Sidon, yet she inherited Wild’s blue eyes and Hyilan ears. She was lovely as her namesake yet she was different all the same, for one she can’t cook, two she wasn’t interested in ruling the kingdom like many of her suitors are asking her to do. She’s just happy at being a teen who loves to do things with her fathers. 

The rest of the children seemed to calm down at that, well, mostly all of them except for Gallant who looked like he was going to be in a nervous breakdown which was understandable. At the moment he was being comforted by Sky’s kids and to be honest, the twins were doing a good job at helping him not lose their cool. Halcyon, the oldest by a minute of the twins, had his arm wrapped around Gallant’s shoulders in an attempt to try to soothe him while his sister; Elysium, rubbed soothing circles on his back and kept murmuring words of comfort to the boy. 

Tamiko, Mizuki, and Yukio; Wind, Four, and Legend’s kids looked to be at a loss as to what to do and Tamiko, Wind’s kid. Looked exactly like the carbon copy of his dad. The only thing that is different is that the boy inherited his mother’s freckles and brown eyes. Tamiko surprisingly towers over everyone despite her father being small, so small to be mistaken as a child sometimes. Lastly, there was Yukio, Legend, and Marin’s kid, the boy inherited his mother's red hair and beautiful green orbs but he also inherited a tint of pink hair like his father has, yet he has also unfortunately inherited Legend’s short temper. 

“Can it Ichiro, you're not helping anyone with you panicking like that.” He snarled, crossing his arms and standing at the back of the room, a scowl clear on his face.

“Well, you're not helping anyone while you’re being an ass, Yukio.” No sooner than he said that Tamiko clenched his arms in an attempt to keep himself from attacking the other child. 

"Say that again, I fucking dare you." Tamiko challenged, watching as Ichiro stared him on and said it again despite Navi and Midna's best attempt to not get Ichiro to provoke him.

" Don't do it Ichiro"

"Ichiro I swear to Hyila-"

"What? All I'm saying is that Tamiko is being an ass-" Ichiro never stood a chance for one moment, Tamiko was silently seething in his own corner to suddenly lunging for the dark-haired boy. With a crash the two toppled over each other, rolling on the floor until they came to a stop at the foot of Ansel's bed. 

All at once, the room erupted into chaos; Navi and Midna rushed to the two boys fighting each other and tried to separate the two. Gallant shouted in surprise and tried to dive out of the way when the two came close but ended up being caught in the crossfire. 

The room soon turned into a wrestling match, the children trying to stop Tamiko from beating the snot out of Ichiro, all the while Mizuki and Yukio shouted fight repeatedly above the noise.

Having reached his breaking point, Gallant finally pushed himself away from the two once Navi and Midna separated both of them from each other when Gallant shouted. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Like a flip of the switch, everyone went quiet. Yet it was too late as for the youngest member in the group had enough, All the while Ansel was huddled on his bed, hugging his knees as everyone continued to shout amongst themselves. It was too much for the young boy to withstand so he did the only thing that seemed logical in his mind, he ran. 

He ran away from the chaos and away from his uncles despite the various shouts coming from his brother and father. 

* * *

When Ansel had run off, Warriors had freaked out and tried to follow his son but Time had stopped him and instead asked Twilight to go search for the boy to which Twilight gladly took the offer and shifted into his wolf form once he was out of the house.

Twilight panted as his strong legs carried him into the evening sun, the metal shackle on his front left leg jangling with every stride. Thanks to his wolf senses, Twilight quickly picked up the scent of Warrior's little boy. Ansel's scent had led Twilight to a thicket of trees not too far from the house. 

As he approached the treeline, Twilight resumed his Hylian form before stepping carefully through the bushes. It did not take him long before he spotted little Ansel at the base of an oak tree, his skinny form curled up tight into a ball with his knees in his chest and Ansel's head buried in his small arms. 

For a brief moment, Twilight was worried Ansel was hurt but was relieved when he noticed the young boy was not injured. Twilight could hear soft sobs coming from the child as he gently sat next to Ansel and wrapped the boy in his arms.

“I'm scared Uncle Twilight." the boy whimpered, lifting his head from his arms to look at his uncle. The boy's turquoise eyes were puffy and red, tears pinpricked the boy's eyes as he sniffled. 

"I know kid, we all were when we got the mark but you did kinda scared us, to be honest. " It hurt to see the kid so happy be turned into a sad mess. Even though Warriors and Ansel don't share the same blood, Twilight can see the Similarities between them. He'd only ever seen the captain cry twice; Once was where he was patrolling and Warriors just woken up from a nasty nightmare. The second one was when they'd thought they lost Wind to a Lynel attack and the captain had completely lost it. He'd never seen the captain cry so much in his life before and to see the Similarities in his son was bittersweet.

Like Warriors, the kid was trying his hardest to stop himself from crying but where his father had his military training Ansel had no such thing so a few tears slipped away despite the boy's best efforts. Twilight took the liberty to thumb them away. Though he stopped short when the boy slammed his tiny hands on his chest and shouted something that broke his heart.

"I don't want this stupid triforce, uncle twilight!" Ansel cried tears streamed down his face like a raging river, it broke Twilight's heart to see the usually happy-go-lucky kid so distraught. So similar to his father, Twilight thought. Taking the boy into his lap and hugging him lightly. 

"I know kid but think about it this way, with the mark you can protect the people you care about and save the innocent from harm." He started rocking the kid, rubbing soothing circles on his back as the kid openly sobbed. It seemed that was the wrong thing to say cause then Ansel was crying even harder and shaking his head. 

" I don't want the mark! This mark made me lose my parents! What if I…." The boy's breath hitched and he angrily rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. 

"What if I lose my family? Would the goddess take them away? Like they took my real mom and dad?" Ansel's voice was small, almost lost if Twilight wasn't so close to him. If he thought his heart was broken before it was definitely shattered now. It was clear that Ansel was scared of what the mark means and what was going to happen to him but by Hyila he was determined to make the kid feel safe and reassured. 

"You won't lose them, Ansel." He hugged the boy a bit tighter and pulled him as close as he can which seemed to work as Ansel snuggled his uncle, sniffling while the tears fell. 

"I don't want to be a hero Uncle Twilight, I just want to be me. " Sniffling, Ansel looked at his right hand, scowling at the birthmark that glowed there innocently before taking his hand and shoving it two his uncle. Angry tears replaced the ones of sorrow and now his red and puffy face made him look cute if it weren't for the next words that froze everything for Twilight. 

"Please get rid of it Uncle Twilight." Twilight stared at the boy, cobalt eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what Ansel had asked of him. Sighing, Twilight gently grabbed the boy's hand and covered it with his own. His rough, calloused hands easily covered Ansel's soft and small little one, he shaked his head and told the boy something that he knew he didn't want to hear. 

" I'm sorry Ansel but I can't get rid of this. This is a special mark, one given to the Goddess, and when the Goddess gives something like this. " Twilight removed one of his hands that were covering Ansel's and showed the boy his own mark, still there despite the years of his adventuring.

"It cannot be removed, no matter how hard one tries." That seemed to be the breaking point for Ansel as the 7-year-old removed his hands away from his uncles and began pounding Twilight's chest with as much force as a 7-year-old could. 

"I don't want it uncle Twilight, I DON'T WANT IT!!" The boy's shouting changed in pitch and rose until his cries were all that one could hear in this small canopy of trees. Ansel kept repeating the same words over and over again like a mantra, crying harder and harder as his small frame shook with the force of his cries. 

Twilight did the only thing that he knew at that moment. He wrapped the boy in his pelt and hugged him tightly, rubbing soothing circles in his back while whispering words of comfort in the boy's ear. They stayed like that for a while, with nothing interrupting the small moment and was between Uncle and Nephew. 

* * *

It was nearly night when the hero of Twilight made it back to the house full of anxious heroes, the fireflies were already out and about, illuminating the quickly darkening forest with its soft bright green glow. Yet Twilight didn’t bother to stop and admire the forest as he usually did, no, not when he has a sleeping child in his arms and without a doubt knows that Warriors is anxiously waiting for the both of them. He can't afford any distractions right now yet His heart ached whenever he looked down at the sleeping form that was huddled close to his chest, Ansel's birthmark stood out like a sore thumb against his hand. The Triforce of Courage, clearly visible for all to see, saddened him a lot. Ansel is young, way too young to be going on any adventures like the rest of them had.

Hiyla, what had the kid done to deserve this fate? Twilight was snapped away from his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of the captain's house. Seeing the house just up ahead calmed Twilight's high strung nerves and encouraged him to pick up his pace.

The other heroes were already by the front door when he arrived, handing the anxious father his sleeping son. Warriors wasted no time to gingerly make his way upstairs and into the boy's rooms. Quietly as he could the father pushed open the door, wincing slightly when it creaked, Warriors spared a glance down to his son and sighed when the boy was still fast asleep. He adjusted his grip on the boy, placing a quick kiss on his son's forehead before making his way to Ansel’'s bed. As Warriors tucked Ansel in, the man was struggling to hold back the tears threatening to wet his cheeks. Before making his way back to his guests, Warriors planted a gentle kiss on his son’s forehead while stroking the boy’s hair.

“I love you, Ansel. Daddy will always be here for you, no matter what,” Warriors whispered faintly. With one last thumbing of the little one’s cheek, Warriors made his way downstairs.

The heroes were unsure of what to say to their anxious companion as Warriors rocked back and forth in his chair, biting a fingernail until it almost bled and rubbing his face excessively. Tears were slowly staining the man’s face and making his eyes red.

“Oh, goddess… why? Why him?” Warriors whispered to himself. Time was the first to approach him.

“Warriors, you need to calm down. We’ll figure something out,” Time said as gently as he could while placing a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder. Warriors scoffed.

“Figure out what, Time? You all saw his hand. You all know what that mark signifies! We all have it ourselves!” Warrior's shaky Voice raised. It was clear he was close to his breaking point when his breath began to sound labored. It was clear to the other heroes that the captain was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack over his son. 

" Warriors, take it easy man we can work through this like we always have." Wild took a step close to the captain, trying to convince him otherwise than what Warriors think. 

"This isn't a bokoblin's camp that you can just use bomb arrows at and bulldoze your way through, Wild!" Warriors snapped causing Wild to bring his hands up in defense and take a step back as the captain strode forward. 

"This is about Ansel! For Hylia's sake Wild he's just a child, he's too young to be doing the things that we've done!" The Fear and hysteria were too obvious to ignore, they latched onto Warrior's voice like a parasite, slowly killing its victim before moving on to the next. To see Warriors so hysterical and scared was shocking since the captain was always calm and collected in any situation. Yet to see his friend, no, his brother like this made his heartache. 

"Time was 10 years old when he started his adventure," Hyrule said only to be swiftly jabbed in his side by Four, causing Hyrule to curse and was about to retort but stopped when he saw the devastated look that Warriors had. 

Legend had enough, if the captain wasn't going to listen to the rest of them then he'd make him listen. Stomping over to the captain and ignoring Time's warning, Legend marched right up to Warriors and once he was close enough, Legend reeled his arm back and slapped Warriors. 

The smack reverberated around the room and stunned everyone into silence, Watching Legend with wide eyes as he stood there before the captain. Warriors is stunned to silence even as Legend grabs the captain from the helm of his shirt. 

“You think you’re the only one who went through this shit, what do you think we’re doing here? We all lost something here on our journey. Now I get you’re worried about your son but he’s got us and he won’t be alone and clueless like the rest of us were.” Surprisingly, Legend then pulls Warriors into a hug and for once doesn't care if he’s being watched by the rest of his brothers. 

“Ansel may have the mark of the goddess but that doesn't mean he’ll pull through this alone. You got to understand that war; he won’t go through his hero journey all alone when he has his uncles who are experienced in this.” That was enough for Warriors to completely lose it and as a breaking dam, tears began to fall freely now despite Warrior’s best attempts at keeping them back. He hugged Legend back as if he was a lifeline, his body shuddering in every second the more he tries to compress his sobs. All the while Legend tries his best to soothe the captain, his own eyes red-rimmed yet he refuses to cry, not when Warriors need him.

Twilight goes from behind the captain and hugs Warriors, his ears twitched as he picks up the smallest waver in his voice. “Remember he’s got you. He’s got all of us, Warriors, he won’t be alone through this.” 

* * *

Despite Warrior's reluctance the boy's training began as soon as possible. Time had suggested that each of them should take turns in training Ansel at everything that is special to them alone. Twilight trains him on how to grow stronger, while also teaching his nephew on how to not rely so heavily on magic. Whereas Legend and Hyrule taught the boy on various kinds of spells and magical items. 

Four teaches him how to care and maintain his weaponry while also showing him how to craft his swords. Wind focuses to teach Ansel on how to use the stars for navigation as well as the directions of the winds while teaching him about using unconventional items and weapons; Both Sky and Time teach him swordplay and agility. Warriors, with much persuasion from the others, teach him about chivalry, leadership, and teamwork. Lastly Wild would teach Ansel about the wilderness and how to draw his bow. 

This routine that Time had made became part of Ansel's daily life and no sooner than it did the boy began to grow. For 12 years they trained Ansel, yet his training did little to change his tender personality. He still remained a good-hearted soul even as his uncles trained his mind and body to prepare him for what may come, Ansel disliked the training. He hated having to wake up early 

Here he was, no longer the seven-year-old child who would play tag with his brother. Although he still felt apprehension in his heart, he carried the teachings and training of his uncles to aid him in his quest to prevent catastrophe befalling Hyrule. The fear he had as a child still tickled the recesses of his mind, but he brushed it aside as best as he could. Despite being a hero who would save Zelda and work with her to protect the kingdom, he honestly could care less about some lofty princess in a fancy castle. He was doing this to protect his family; his uncles and cousins, his brother Gallant, and his father Link, The Hero of Warriors. "Thank you, dad..." he whispered as he set off to prove to them he could be the hero they needed.

With one last look towards his family, the young hero waved goodbye and watched as his father waved back along with the rest of his uncles. Signing, he squeezed the sides of his silver mare, Rai, urging the mare into a slow walk. A bark to his left let him know that Twilight was right beside them, keeping up with them despite his age. That managed to ease the tension a bit and he released the hard grip he had on the reigns. As if sensing his distress, the mare snorted, tilting her ears towards his direction as if asking him if he was ok.

He had caught this mare on a stormy night during one of his days off, her gray coat nearly blended with the dark overcast clouds and her white mane looked like flashes of lightning, if he'd didn't know any better he'd've thought that the horse was the living embodiment of the storm itself. 

Taming the mare was a challenge in it of itself, the raging storm pouring buckets of rain onto them as he struggled to get a grip on the horse. The constant flashes of lightning and the rumbling sound of thunder constantly scared the mare, making it a challenge to keep her calm. 

When he did manage to calm her down so did the storm and he’d got to say coming back home to a worried father and brother and getting in trouble for staying in a dangerous storm was worth it, because he caught the horse all by himself. It was as if the goddess had made a trial for him taming the horse felt so surreal that at that moment he felt like he could do anything. 

That’s why he named this mare after the storm, Rai, to remind him of that single moment where he grew from a young boy to a young man. Rai helped him make that final push into adulthood and without her, he would still be unsure and insecure of himself. With that memory on his mind, he urged Rai from a trot to a gallop, His horse easily taking up speed, Twilight following close behind and soon the trio left their home heading for the first destination in their list.

Kakariko Village. 


End file.
